


Training session

by Kurohebi



Series: Sheith month 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #day2: Training, Fluff, M/M, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohebi/pseuds/Kurohebi
Summary: It was their kind of thing, they liked to train and spar together.Sheith Month 2018 #day 2 Training





	Training session

**Author's Note:**

> So my very first sheith fanfic <3 I love them, surely there will be more in this month. And yeah, I do not own them...sadly

It was their kind of thing, they liked to train and spar together. Today was not different, after dinner they made their way to the training room in the castle to give away their not needed energy. They started with the gladiators together for warm up. But that wasn’t the main event in their training. That was just after that. They said to the other kind words while trying to beat the robot. Keith nearly blushed at every compliment he got from Shiro. Yeah maybe he was into the other paladin too much. And he hoped the other felt the same. When they beat the gladiator at least five times they started the real fight. Just the two of them hand to hand. Once they tried with swords, but they didn’t feel the same excitement. So, they started sparring hand to hand. Every day if they had the opportunity. 

They started simply just some easy hits and dodges. But they fastly warmed up into the fight. They started to hit faster stronger and the other tried to dodge and hit back. It became kind of a blur minutes into the fight. The fight became faster, hotter, when the fight didn’t matter anymore, just their bodies, as they touch the other. They found themselves on the floor Keith pressed hard against the floor with Shiro between his legs. Keith blushed when it registered to him, but Shiro just smiled and leaned in more. He caged in the other paladin. The silence could have been cut by a knife as they stared into each other eyes. Shiro was the first to move, but he didn’t get up, oh, no. He ground his hips down to meet Keith’s, who moaned at the contact. “Shi-Shiro...” Shiro just grinned at him and leaned down to kiss him. Keith circled his hands around the older male as they deepened the kiss. They couldn’t get enough of the other. The room felt even hotter as they made out. Their hips ground together as they kissed. Small voices left their mouths in the heat. 

That was the reason they didn’t hear the door opening. What they surely heard was Lance’s voice. “What the quiznak is happening here?!” As he brought his hand in front of his eyes. The lovely couple blinked a few times before they looked at the intruder and then to each other and started laughing. They didn’t need words to understand each other, they just knew that the other felt the same as they looked into each other’s eyes. “No, absolutely no making out in the training room. Go to your rooms.” Lance ordered them in his typical style. Keith was kind of amazed that the blue paladin didn’t say anything about their newly formed relationship. They eventually stood up (Shiro went first and he offered his arm to the other, who blushed cutely, it sank in that they were making out, and Lance walked in on them...) and went out of the training room to one of their rooms for some privacy. They heard Lance’s voice as he shouted after them “Don’t even think of coming back today, or I’ll be the one who gives you two a room to finally have sex!” 

What can we say, trainings after that were nothing like before, and they were kicked out of the room at least twice a week.


End file.
